


oh...hi?......

by Two_beez_in_bakerstreet



Series: Me or Her [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, John is mad, M/M, Multi, Sherlock is a Mess, first time writing fanfics, just choose one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_beez_in_bakerstreet/pseuds/Two_beez_in_bakerstreet
Summary: Sherlock dilema is about to begin my bois.





	1. Chapter 1

**Oh...hello?**

“Ghastly isn't it?”

 

“Hmm?”, John asked as he sat in his comfy chair reading the morning paper.

 

“The silence John. The peace. Isn't it hateful?”. Sherlock always wanted the thrill of adventure, sitting in a flat with nothing to do while his flatmate read about how the queen of England got a new dress wasn't really his ideal way of spending time.

 

“Mmm”  

 

Sherlocked opened his eyes and sat up criss cross on the sofa and eyed John. “Are you even listening to me?”.

 

“Hm?” this time looking from the paper to meet Sherlock's eyes that were now squinting. “I’m sorry, what?”.

 

“Forget it”, said sherlock as he plopped back onto the sofa.

 

John set the paper down and said under his breath, “oooh, I need a job”

 

.   .   .

 

John had been walking for hours with copies of his resume in his hand while the other was clenched into a small fist, as always. He arrived to 221B. Surprised, he saw Sherlock standing over the dinner table with bags of groceries on top.

 

“What’s this?”, John asked as he set the small pile of papers on the table next to the bags while taking a peek inside.

 

“Food… you know, milk, beans-”

 

“WHAT?!”, John didn't mean to yell, but as surprised as he was, anyone would have thrown a parade. He noticed Sherlock take a step back and give a little jump. “Uh, sorry I mean. You never buy food even when I tell you to. What’s the occasion?”

 

Sherlock, taking a full step forward again, maybe a little too close this time. “I’ve noticed you were a bit tense this morning, and I took the liberty of collecting the groceries today”.

 

“Wow, uh...okay. Good.”, John said as he leaned in. At first it seemed that he was going for a hug, Sherlock turned to fully face him but John reached passed Sherlock and grabbed the bags. John sensing the tension in the air broke the silence. “Why don’t I make us dinner?”

 

“Dinner sounds good”, Sherlock said as he walked over to his chair, took out his violin, and began playing The Thieving Magpie knowing it would bring smile to John’s face.

 

Dinner went painfully slow. Sherlock and John ate their meal trying to avoid eye contact but there were instances where Sherlock looked up and caught John staring right before quickly looking away. “Why do you do that?”, Sherlock asked setting down his fork and sitting up straight.

 

John looked down. “Why do I do what?”

 

“That” Sherlock said while pointing to his face. “That right there, I don’t understand it.”

 

“Well that’s a first”, said John with a half smile. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why me?”

 

“Please John, be more specific”

 

“I mean, why did you agree to be my flatmate?”. The words felt dry against John’s throat. He had been meaning to ask his flatmate but how would he bring it up. How would he ask why someone attractive ever want a flatmate like him?

 

“Well it's obvious isn't it? I wanted a flatmate to split the rent.”

 

“No, really. I am the last person you would want for financial aid. You could've asked Mycroft for money”

 

Sherlock let out a small chuckle but with that deep voice, it almost sounded as a groan. “Asking my brother for help is probably the last thing I would do.”

 

“Yes, but why did you agree to live with me. Even with your deductions you could tell that im broke”

 

There was a long pause, so long John counted the seconds, 6. “I just had a feeling”.

 

“Wow, Sherlock Holmes with feelings?”

 

“Yes John. I think i’m just starting to understand them.”

 

“What do you mean?”. John’s heart started racing, he started feeling light headed but managed to get a drink of his water and focus on Sherlock’s lips.

“John.”, said Sherlock as he slowly set down his fork and knife . “You know what, unlike most people, I have a dilemma in showing any form of emotions. Simple sentiments such as despondency or vehemence are those I am able to assimilate, however aggrandized sensibility-” noticing John having trouble keeping up with his sizable vocabulary paused, chose his words carefully and began speaking once more. “What- what I mean to say, John, is that although it may be hard, I do have feelings and I think it is time that I told you that I have feelings for-”

 

“Ooh whoo” came in Mrs. Hudson while knocking on the door. It was only this one time where John really wished she hadn't interrupted them. “There’s someone here for you Sherlock. I’ll just let her in”. With a nod of his head Sherlock got up to see who it was, leaving John and their meals alone. John was debating on what to do either to just sit there and wait for Sherlock to come back or to see who came for sherlock. Either way John needed to see him. Everytime Sherlock left the room he felt like part of him went with him so naturally, he followed Sherlock into the sitting room.

 

“Oh… hello?”

 

“Molly? Is something wrong?” John knows that Molly never comes to 221b unless it was something urgent.

 

“Sherlock, I need you- i mean they, they need you. Someone will be hanged if you don’t go.’’

 

“Okay Molly i’ll go… John, you coming?”

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

“Of course, I would be lost without my blogger”

  


  



	2. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous John is a sassy John.

It has been a week since sherlock and John helped Molly with a case, but since then, sherlock had not been the same. Something had happened during Sherlock and Molly’s chat while John was fixing up a cup of tea. John so desperately wanted to know what they talked about, but he was not one for seeming interested in sherlock’s conversations with others. 

“You all right?... Sherlock?”  
“Mmm”

“You alright?”

“Yes John, why wouldn't I be?”

At other times John would be dismissive of sherlock not paying attention to him but this time he was worried for his friend. Something about him was off and that really bugged John. He so desperately wanted to get into the detectives head and figure out how that contraption worked. 

“I asked if you were alright”

“Oh yeah that, i’m fine.” His words sounded confused and he couldn't look at John straight in his eyes. Pupils were dilated and it was not because Sherlock was staring at John.

“ARE YOU BLOODY HIGH AGAIN?!”

“Brilliant John, absolutely brilliant, it only took you 2 hours this time” 

“No, okay, thats it. Listen to me Sherlock. You need to stop this, we barely have enough to get the groceries this week.” There was no response, of course there wouldn't be one, Sherlock was as high as a kite. Setting his morning paper down John looked at the detective that was sitting across from him and put a hand on his lap. The touch of the doctor sent the detective to put his entire focus on him immediately. John was at a loss for words, sherlock’s eyes were the colour of a clear ocean full of life; however that life seemed to be dying. “Sh- sherlock. Look, I know that you may be going through something, and I get that, but you can’t shut me out like this. Tell me. What is going on?”

“Why John?”

“ Because I- oh nevermind”

“John… i know that you are worried for me just as any good friend would”

Friend. That word rang in John’s ear. Of course he was sherlock’s friend, his best friend as they had already established, but that word still felt bitter when Sherlock said it. It made John feel like he was just another person that sherlock sees through, deduces and finds a weakness that can be turned against him. He wouldn’t do that, John thought, He would never do that to me he is my … friend.   
“- wouldn’t you say John?”

Have I been zoning out? Dear God what did he say? Something Sherlock related obviously, with this man he could be talking about anything. John did not know whether to agree or disagree, staring at Sherlock for a little to long know he clenched his tiny hands on his side. “Um, yeah. I suppose” 

“You see John, you are worried for me, but I believe the real question here is ‘are you okay?’”

“No, yeah, fine” He could no longer look at sherlock so he looked elsewhere. John got up leaving his paper behind and walked toward his desk where Sherlock tends to leave his stuff. Sherlock always threw the pile of mail or semi-important papers onto the table and it is usually John that organizes everything. Not this time. ¨what's this?¨

¨Just papers from last weeks case¨ 

“yeah okay, you are a damn good liar sherlock, but not when you're high” 

“I’m not lying, those are papers from las weeks case…”

“And what’s this?” holding up a small piece of paper to sherlock he could feel something building up in his stomach but managed to set that feeling aside.

“Oh that’s Molly Hooper’s number”

“Her- her number?, but you already have her number don’t you? I’ve seen you call her numerous times. 

“Mmhmm go on with your deduction”

“You already have her contact on your phone…. But what if it is not her only contact that she has, so she got a new phone?”

“Alllmmossttt there John” 

This had turned into one of Sherlock’s games. It infuriated John that he took everything as a game and did not have a shred of care for other human feelings, but he had been with him for so long that he managed to take this feeling and bury it deep deep down. “ If she got a new phone then she would’ve also given the number to me and to her other colleagues, and the phone that she usually calls you from is from her work phone… so she-” He did not want to finish that sentence, he already knew the answer but he had to confirm for himself. “-she gave you her personal number” 

“Brilliant John, well done. And this one only took you a week to figure out”

“Okay, all i’m trying to do here is help you. I don’t know why you are using again and i've been trying to be a good friend and figure out why so I can help you but you obviously don't need me. Never have and never will. I understand that now, so why don’t I go to the grocery store and buy us both food so we dont starve because I still care for you even if you don’t care for me. And you don’t have to worry about me bothering you anymore, i’m sure molly is in charge of that now. “

“...John I-” 

“-No, done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay, long time since my other chapter, school is a bitch, thats all I gotta say.

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy so this is my first work on here. hope you enjoyed and will be posting chapter 2 soon. laters.


End file.
